Day at the Dentist
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Uh-oh... Hinamori has a very painful tooth in her mouth and Hitsugaya is forced to drag her to captain Unohana to have it removed. Based on me having to go the dentist... HitsuHina Rated T for minor cursing Hitsugaya does


Tooth Removal

Summary: What happens when Hinamori has an Adult Tooth coming in but her baby tooth won't move out of the way? Maybe this is a good thing...

Sitting in her office with her elbow on the desk and the left side of her face resting in the palm of her hand, she tried to finish doing her paperwork while clutching the left side of her face in pain. It seemed as if she was going to start crying from the pain at any moment. She opened one of the drawers on her desk and took out a piece of candy thinking that the sweet taste would be able to take her mind off of the pain. She popped the candy in her mouth and savored the taste of the sour lemon flavored candy.

"Mmm..." Her eyes closed with delight and then suddenly opened up again and closed forcefully in pain. She clinched her jaws and winced loudly in pain. Just as she was in the middle of her wincing fit, the door opened relieving her childhood friend who had perfect timing.

"Oi... whats wrong with you now bed wetter?" Her childhood friend, also known as the captain of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya said with his hands in the sleeves of his uniform with his head turned slightly to the side. He didn't show it much, but he _hated _when his friend was in any kind of pain. She didn't say anything while clutching her cheek as the small captain looked at her from the corner of his icy blue emerald eyes. "Well?" he asked again while lifting an eyebrow. She shook her head no and this action somehow caused the pain to grow intensely which showed a lot even though she didn't want it to. Trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend, he noticed that she was clutching her jaw rather tightly and thought "Geez... Not another tooth ache from too much candy...".

He went over to her and removed her hand and forced her to open her mouth. Not realizing his finger was pressing on the tooth that was causing her so much pain he examined her mouth. Then something caught his eye, it was another tooth that appeared to be coming in. Then he let go of her and said "Geez... You really are a baby bed wetter Momo..."

The intensity of the pain ruined her usually, sweet, shy, playful demeanor and she growled "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be yelling "Matsumoto" right about now?"

Her friend was immensely hurt by her words but he didn't let it show. Instead he just turned away and headed to the door and left without another word. The Lieutenant slouched down in her seat as she realized that she had just yelled at her best friend. She sighed sadly and eventually got up and ran down to his division. When she made it down there she slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Um... Shiro-chan?" She asked lowly... The captain only looked up for a bit and then quickly directed his eyes back to the paperwork in front of him. She slowly walked in a ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I was mean earlier..." She whispered softly to him. "Its just that... my tooth hurts an-"

"Its okay Hinamori." He cut her off, not needing (or wanting) to hear anymore. "If your tooth hurts that badly then you should go see Unohana-Taicho."

Hinamori's eyes widened as she let go of him and shook her head vigorously. She heard many stories from Orihime about what happens if you go to a doctor about tooth pains. Inoue had said told her that the dentist, doctors who work with your teeth, will inject you with something using a needle that numbs the area. The needle hurts like living hell and then the dentist will grab a plyer (A/N: Those things that they use to actually pull the tooth. If you don't know what it looks like look up "Pliers" and they look somewhat similar to those) like tool and begin to twist and pull on the tooth. She even said that sometimes the pain is so great that the medicine they shot into your gums doesn't work and sometimes they will inject more and more. Sometimes it may just take minutes to hours to get the tooth out. Once it is out the few hours to the next few days _after_ the medicine that the dentist injected into your gums wears off are _torturous_.

Hinamori already had a deathly few of needles... This story by Inoue just made it worse and added a few fear to her list; dentists.

"I'll be fine! I'll just let it come out on its own!" Hinamori was visibly scared of going even though she needed to but Hitsugaya let it go for now.

"Fine... But if it gets worse I will _drag_ you there if I have to." Hitsugaya said while crossing his arms and sending her an "And I mean it" glare. Her eyes light up and she replied "Okay Shiro-chan!" After that she had skipped out of the room. Glad that he wasn't going to make her go.

"Oi its _Hitsugaya-Taicho_" He called after her before letting out a defeated sigh.

**(insert chipmunk like voice)**

**~3 weeks Later~**

Hinamori was getting thinner and thinner by the day. Hitsugaya was on a mission in the human world with Matsumoto so he didn't notice but today he was coming back. Hinamori's tooth was so agonizingly painful she couldn't even eat so she would often go up to 3 days without a proper meal. She paced back and forth in her office nervously about what she was going to tell her friend when he saw her.

"Maybe he just won't notice." She thought to herself while pacing. "But then again hes pretty sharp so what am I going to say if he notices?" she battled with herself mentally as she tried to think of a solution. "Hm... maybe I should just tell the truth an- no way is that going to work... Or what about if I say I'm just on a diet? Psh no way is tha- that its! I'll just tell him that I'm on a diet!" She sighed and then laid down on the couch in her office. She winced in _extreme _pain as her tooth began to throb.She began to cry a bit from the pain as she wished it would just stop already!

The tenth division captain and his Lieutenant were already back at their division doing paperwork... Well, more like Hitsugaya doing paperwork while Matsumoto sleeps on the couch. Hitsugaya decided to take a break and go visit his friend to see how she was doing. He had hoped that she was finished with her tooth pains and that she was back to her usual, cheery happy self. He left his office and began to walk down to the fifth division.

Trying to keep a happy face on, Hinamori was skipping down to the tenth division. She was a little underweight since she wasn't eating a lot but no one seemed to notice due to her slightly oversized uniform. She bumped into her friend and feel down. Hitsugaya noticed his friend wasn't as heavy as she had usually is. He offered her his hand and she took it. When he lifted her back up, he asked

"Why have you lost weight?". Damn, just what she needed. She quickly remembered the lie she was suppose to tell him and replied "Oh I'm just on a diet that's all.". Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow and thought "Diet my ass..." eventually he said "Tell me the real reason Hinamori...". He saw right threw Hinamori's lie and now, she she was like a mouse backed into a corner by the cat.

"Um... umm..." was all that could come how as she looked down and quickly said "Ihaven''. (I haven't been eating as much because my tooth hurts so much because sometimes I have to go as long as three days without eating and I've been doing that for about three weeks now)" She let out a huge exhale praying that he wasn't able to catch onto anything she had said but oh boy was she wrong.

"WHAT?" His voice boomed. It was so loud its possible that even the birds in the human world heard what he was saying. He grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the fourth division. Hinamori tried to plant her feet onto the ground and pull back from going but he was too strong for her.

"Please don't make me go Shiro-chan! Please please pleaseeeeee don't make me go! I don't like needles I-I'll be fine I promise!" She pleaded but her friend wasn't going to listen to any of it.

"I _told_ you that if this got any worse I would _drag_ you to Unohana-Taicho's office! You're going to fu**ing starve to death if that tooth doesn't come out. Its already been three weeks and I'll be _damned _if I'm going to let you go any longer with that damn thing in your mouth. If I have to I will pin you to that god damn chair." He argued back with her. Hinamori's eyes widened as she had _never_ heard her friend use that kind of language in her presence. Let alone while talking _to_ her. She managed to firmly plant her feet into the ground and gave him the puppy dog eyes hoping that he would let her off the hook. For the _first_ time _ever_, it _didn't work_!

"That's not going to work this time..." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder and flash stepped to Captain Unohana's office. When he got to the forth division he put Hinamori down but froze the bottoms of her sandals to the floor so she couldn't run away.

"We need to see Unohana-Taicho." Hitsugaya said while walking up to Isane. Isane looked at him curiously. With her head slight tilted to the left she asked "What for Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"Hinamori-Fukutaicho _needs_ to have one of her baby teeth removed. She's underweight due to the fact she cannot eat because of it." He said while looking over at Hinamori who was trying to run away.

Suddenly, she got the idea of just taking off her sandals. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that earlier! Just as she was slipping her sandals off she felt two arms going around her waist.

"I'm not letting you get away Hinamori..." Hitsugaya whispered into her ear. He dragged her to a seat and made her sit down while waiting on Unohana-Taicho. Hinamori pouted sadly and began to move around nervously. Feeling bad for making her come even though it was for her own good, he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for kind of yelling at you and dragging you here earlier. Its just that..." He looked deeply into her scared chocolate colored eyes "I don't want to see you in pain like this. Plus I don't want you to faint from hunger in the middle of a fight or starve yourself to death..." He was stroking her hair softly and continued "Please don't be mad at me... But this is for your own good. And I promise I won't leave your side okay?" he finished with a small smile. She looked down for a bit before speaking up.

"I'm not mad at you Shiro-chan...its just that I'm really scared of needles... a-and after what Orihime-chan told me about dentists and getting your tooth pulled...I'm really scared to go." She said while rubbing away the tears that where forming in her eyes. Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh and reassured Hinamori again.

"Hinamori-san, Unohana-Taicho is ready for you." She heard Isane say and she instantly froze up and clung to Hitsugaya's hand as he stood up. He took her hand and managed to pull her out of her seat and lead her to wear Captain Unohana was.

"Hello Hinamori-san." The smiling captain greeted her "Please have a seat and lay down while I go get the things ready." Unohana said while directing her to a chair-like bed. Hinamori shakily laid into the bed and looked at Hitsugaya with scared eyes. Unohana came back and had a small needle, syringe, and a small jar of a liquid medicine. Hinamori's eyes widened and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san...It is just a medicine that Captain Mayuri had made for us. It is suppose to numb the surrounding area when it is injected into the gums." She reassured her with a smile. However, this didn't calm Hinamori down one bit. Thoughts of what the side effects began to race through her mind. "_Mayuri _mad scientist captain _Mayuri_ made a medicine? Dear god, knowing _him_ that medicine will make me grow cat ears or something!"

"Now please lie down and tilt your head up." Unohana told Hinamori as she put the needle and syringe together and began to fill it up with the yellowish looking medicine. "Say "Ah" Hinamori-san.". Hinamori reluctantly opened her mouth and squeezed onto Hitsugaya's tightly as Unohana had slowly pushed the needle into Hinamori's gums above the tooth that was causing her so much pain. For Hinamori, the pain was _unbearable_! It seemed like it_ forever _for Unohana-Taicho to get finished. Once she was finished, Hinamori's entire cheek, lips, and part of her nose the left side of her face went numb. She poked her cheek a bit and it felt swollen even though it wasn't. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya with sad puppy eyes and turned back to Captain Unohana. She asked Hinamori to open her mouth again, and with a plier like tooth, she tugged on the tooth. However, it wasn't budging.

After 30 minutes of trying to get it out, Hinamori began to panic. Unohana stood up and said "Don't worry Hinamori-san... I'll be right back." with that, she left the room to find a way to get Hinamori's tooth out.

"S-Shiro-chan? W-w-w-w-what i-if sh-she cant g-get i-i-i-it ou-ou-out?" She was beginning to hyperventilate and her eyes where getting watery.

"Don't worry bed wetter... She'll find a way to get it out okay?" He reassured her and kissed her cheek that wasn't numb.

Surprised by this sudden action, her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink and she could only nod. Somehow, that managed to calm her down a bit even though it caught her off guard. She slowly nodded and watched as Unohana came back with...oh no.._ Mayuri-Taicho_. Hinamori's face turned visibly pale and she almost fainted.

Suddenly, Mayuri-Taicho had grabbed her faced and forced her to open her mouth. He scanned her mouth for the tooth and finally found it. "Ah I see...I know what to do." He walked out of the room and eventually came back with some very large, pliers that looked like torture devices. He pried Hinamori's mouth open and forcefully grabbed the tooth with the pliers and yanked so hard, Hinamori almost came out of the seat along with the tooth. Blood spewed all over the apron Unohana had laid down in front of Hinamori and Mayuri was looking very satisfied.

"There is your lousy tooth now I must get back to my studies." He said carelessly as he tossed the tooth into Hinamori's lap. Hitsugaya was pale from the mouth of blood that had came out and so was Hinamori. Unohana-Taicho had placed some gauze inside of Hinamori's mouth and had her bite down so it would stop the bleeding.

"Well...you are free to go now." Unohana said sweetly with a smile and gave Hinamori a small bag of peaches and candy. Hinamori could only nod in thanks and Hitsugaya shrugged and walked out with Hinamori.

"Thiro-chan... (Shiro-chan)?" Half of Hinamori's mouth and face was numb from the medicine. She was looking down as if she where about to cry in agony.

"Yes Hinamori?" He was attempting to avoid looking at her sad face. Because he knew that if he did he would instantly become soft as butter.

"I'm dever (never) going wo (to) the denthist (dentist) agawouin (again)..." she mumbled angrily yet childishly. Hitsugaya could only chuckle at his friends cute childishness.

"Well... I had to make you come this time or else you would have starved..." He said with out of character niceness. To add to the shock, he whispered "When you told me you weren't eating as much it scared me... please never do that again."

She could only nod and continue walking back to their divisions.


End file.
